Big fan-fiction idea
Hey guys, I see that you all seem like hardcore Watch_Dogs 2 fans, I'd like to open a discussion with you. I'm working on a big fan-fiction novel series on Wattpad.com(didn't start publishing yet) that is a mash-up between 6 fandoms; Marvel, DC, Transformers, TMNT, and a secret fandom that I'll reveal later. I've also made a team of young superheroes PLUS a plot that actually fits those 6 fandoms and makes every fandom matter. Now forget about those 5 fandoms and that superhero team I've mentioned and lets focus on the 6th fandom; the Watch Dogs franchise. And before you ask; YES this fandom DOES matter. I've divided the series into phases and phase 1 begins in 2010. The events of WD1 and the DLC Bad Blood took place months before that. I've done some research on the internet only to find out how Aiden Pearce turned out to be a big dull jerkwad who keeps making things worse every time he tries to fix them. I ended up doing a bunch modifications on the character in a way that suits both the multi-fandom setting and for the readers to actually enjoy the character. I even gave him his own unique backstory, superpowers(related to how he manipulates/hacks the environment around him to take the upper hand in every situation), and through all these mods he'll play a big role in the main plot. In this fan-fiction, he realizes that he can't change what's been done until he changes himself. His old friend Nick Fury (yes, he's secretly friends with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself, and he's got ties with many other people from those fandoms which I'll reveal throughout the series) makes him realize that he failed to redeem himself and shows him how can become a symbol of hope. The Fox will turn from a douche-bag anti-hero into one of the best heroes you'll ever see. He will form his own team of vigilantes (including T-Bone, and 5 (or more) other characters from those fandoms). He will end up fighting Red Lantern forces (again, ties from the backstory), Dedsec and Blume. Now let's talk about the video above. Since Aiden is considered a #1 enemy to Dedsec, he and Marcus Holloway won't be best pals when they cross roads. The events of Watch_Dogs 2 will take place during 2014, phase 3. After watching the video above the page, I felt Ubisoft made a fatal mistake. The Fox and Marcus aren't supposed to be friends, they should have a deep hate towards each other (which they will in the fan-fiction) for the following reasons: #(Again) Aiden is considered a #1 enemy to Dedsec since he rebooted the CTOS in the end of Watch_Dogs 1, and didn't listen to Dedsec which cost them the loss of their golden chance to finally take down the CTOS. # The Fox is responsible for ruining Marcus's life; he's the one who brought the CTOS to San Francisco (by rebooting it). If he didn't reboot it, Marcus wouldn't be labeled as a criminal. Plus: DAFUG IS AIDEN DOING IN SAN FRANCISCO?!?!?! That's something I'll fix; he has a good reason to be on the other side of the continent (don't wanna spoil you though). So Marcus sees The Fox as someone dangerous who could easily ruin all the effort he been doing as a hacktivist for Dedsec, and Aiden sees Marcus as a pawn working for a false rebellion. So does that make Marcus a bad guy? No. I don't want you to see him as one. He's just misguided. Conclusion: The Fox (and his team) are up against Blume, Red Lantern(there's a good reason for that), Marcus(and HIS team), and A MILLION of Dedsec supporters, MAN they are screwed. SO, what do you guys think? Category:Real World